1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to switched capacitor vector processing circuitry and more particularly to integrated circuit switched capacitor beam steering circuitry for an array of hydrophones.
2. Statement of Prior Art
Typically an array of hydrophones is provided with hydrophone waveform output delay and/or weighting circuitry to steer or form acoustic wave beams. Discrete circuit components not suitable for integration on a monolithic or film stratum are required in conventional circuitry. This results in relatively expensive and bulky circuitry. Efforts to cost reduce and minimize circuit size have been largely unsuccessful.